Vinterhjärtan
by JohnlockedEmma
Summary: En wolfstar-fanfic, som utspelar sig under Marodörernas sjätte år på Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Jag äger inga av karaktärerna, miljöerna eller liknande.

Snön yrde utanför fönstret, och det var kallt i sovsalen. De andra tycktes sova, så Remus smög upp och lade i lite mer ved i kaminen, och skyndade sig sedan tillbaka till sin varma säng, och drog täcket närmare hans smala kropp. Det var en tidig lördagsmorgon, sista helgen innan jullovet, och Remus önskade att få sova ostört i några timmar till. Han hade drömt mardrömmar om fullmånar, en söndersliten svart hund och höga tjut. Han försökte skaka av sig de hemska bilderna som flimrade i hans huvud, men utan framgång. Han hörde sina vänners skrik eka i huvudet, och gav upp sina tankar på mer sömn. Han hade inte sovit ordentligt sedan sin senaste förvandling, och han blev tröttare för varje dag som gick.

Klockan kunde inte vara mer en sex, och det var tomt i uppehållsrummet. Remus sjönk ner i en av de stora, inbjudande fåtöljerna som stod framför brasan. Han tog upp en orange, stickad filt från golvet, och virade den runt sig. Slottet var kallt under vintern, speciellt när det blåste utanför. Idag skulle årets sista Hogsmeade utflykt äga rum, och Remus såg inte alls fram emot att ge sig ut i snöstormen som tjöt i mörkret. Sent igår hade Peter slingrat sig ur sitt löfte om att följ med, med ursäkten att han hade läxor att göra som skulle ta hela dagen. Och Potter skulle dit med Lily, så det skulle bara bli han och Sirius. Remus viste inte riktigt vad han tyckte om det. Det hade känts så spänt mellan honom och Sirius den senaste tiden, och Remus kunde inte förstå vad det berodde på. Men han var för trött för att tänka på det, och efter en stund sov han djup.


	2. Chapter 2

Plötsligt hördes en hög smäll i sovsalen, och Sirius flög upp och satte sig i sin säng och flyttade lite på de vinröda gardinerna som hängde vi sängen. Han drog handen genom sitt långa, mörka hår som alltid envisades sig med att hamna i hans grå ögon, som han gnuggade sig i för att kunna se någonting. Det var ett av fönstren som hade blåsigt upp, och nu fylldes rummet av isande kyla och blöta snöflingor, som alla hamnade i Sirius säng. Men en svordom resten han sig upp och drämde igen fönstret, och såg mot de andras sängar. Peter snarkade högljut där han låg på rygg, och Sirius motstod impulsen att slänga iväg en kudde mot sin kompis, som låg i sängen i andra änden av rummet. I Potters säng låg den svarthåriga killen, och mumlade Lilys namn, gång på gång. Men Remus säng var tom, och hans sängkläder låg i en enda röra i hans fotände. Sirius misstänkte att han åter igen hade väkts av en mardröm, och beslöt sig för att se om han var i uppehållsrummet. Sirius hade tappat räkningen på hur många gånger han hört och Remus vakna av dem, många gånger skrikandes. Men så fort han försökte prata om det med sin varulvs-vän lyckades Remus alltid byta ämne. Han skämdes, och efter några nätter hade Sirius slutat försöka tala om det. Han drog på sig en svart, stickad tröja och ett par gråa jeans, och gick ner till uppehållsrummet.

När han såg Remus tunna kropp nedsjunken, sovandes, i en av fåtöljerna blev han genaste lite gladare. Det lilla av Remus ansikte som skymtade fram bakom det bruna håret såg avslappnat ut, och han sov djup. Sirius smög fram till honom, och satte sig på golvet framför brasan, för att få upp värmen. Han lutade sig mot sin väns ben, som inte tyckte märka det. Sirius funderade på vad klockan var, det verkade som att alla andra Gryffindor-elever sov, men det gjorde de ofta länge på lördagar, speciellt nu när det var så kallt. Ingen vettig människa ville kliva upp ur sin säng i det här vädret, och när Sirius mindes dagens Hogsmeade-utflykt suckade han, och undrade om han skulle kunna övertala Remus att hoppa över den? Men det spelade ingen roll nu, han ville bara sova lite till.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakta fylldes uppehållsrummet med elever, som alla talade om hur kul det skulle bli att besöka Hogsmead under dagen, vad de skulle köpa, göra och se på. James kom ner från sovsalen, och såg sig om efter sin vänner, och när han fick syn på de blev de, mot sin vilja, väckta. Lupin kom snabbt upp på benen, mumlade någonting om att klä på sig, och gick sedan fort mot sovsalen med ett generat uttryck i det ärrade ansiktet. Sirius satt kvar på golvet, och gäspade stort.

"Du och Lily idag va?" sa han med ett flin, samtidigt som han tog tag i James utsträckta hand och reste sig upp med ett stön.

"Mm" svarade James och såg bort mot den rödhårige tjejen i andra änden av rummet, som stod med en grupp vänner och log.

"Det blir nog bra, i alla fall om vi äter frukost nu" sa Peter, som kom gående tillsammans med Lupin, som inte såg ut att ha sovit alls. Han gäspade stort, och drog en mössa över de bruna håret.

De fyra killarna gick ner till Stora Salen, och Sirius roades sig med att härma alla sånger Peeves någonsin gjort om lärarna på skolan, och de andra sjöng med på de bitarna de mindes. Tyvärr fick deras lilla lek ta slut halvvägs till stora salen, då de sprang på Dumbledore, som såg måttligt road ut.

De slog sig ner vi Gryffindor bordet, men Potter ursäktade sig och försvann iväg mot Lily som för en gångs skull inte var helt omgiven av vänner. Peter gjorde två enorma mackor, och försvann iväg utan förklaring.

Sirius och Lupin började äta sin frukost i tystnad, en tystnad som fort började kännas ganska obekväm.

"Vad ska vi göra idag i Hogsmead? Jag har lite saker jag måste skaffa mig, nu när det är jul och allt." undrade Sirius i ett försök att bryta tystnaden, och såg på sin trötta vän.

"Ehh, jag vet inte..Kanske det." svarade Lupin, med tanken någon annan stans. Han ville bara gå och sova några timmar till. Sirius skrattade åt hans trötta svar, men kunde inte låta bli att oroa sig.

"Hur är det Moony?" frågade han försiktigt, och såg ner. "Har du problem med något?" fortsatte han, utan att förvänta sig ett riktigt svar.

"Jag är bara trött, det är allt" svarade Lupin med ögon som skrek ut att det var långt ifrån allt. Ingenting var speciellt bra.


	4. Chapter 4

Lupin drog sin halsduk lite tätare runt sig, och torkade bort några smältande snöflingor som landade i hans ansikte. Det snöade och blåste mer och mer för varje steg Lupin och Sirius tog mot Hogsmead, och ingen av det två killarna ville egentligen vara ute i stormen. De var lika tysta som vid frukosten, men av olika anledningar. Lupin hade inte sovit ordentligt på länge, och han var trött på att inte kunna tala med Sirius som vanligt, trött på att vilja berätta, trött på att försöka dölja sina tankar och känslor. Trött på att grubbla och fundera. Han ville inte längre. Går det inte att stänga av känslorna för en lite stund? Lupin suckade högt, men tack vare snöstormen hörde inte Sirius det. Han skulle bara ha börjat frågat, och Lupin kunde inte förklara. Inte nu i alla fall. Inte på länge. Han var tvungen att förstå sig själv bättre först. Idag skulle han bara vara glad beslöt han, och sköt iväg de dystra tankarna för ett tag.

Sirius stannade till och fångade upp lite snö i sina skinnhandskar, och började gör en boll. Han kramade den hårt, slängde upp den i luften några gånger, och fortsatte sen att krama bollen. Den blev mindre och mindre, och tillslut var det bara en lite isboll som flög mellan den mörkhåriga killens händer, hårdare och hårdare för varje kast. Lupin sneglade bort mot Sirius, och bröt plötsligt ut i ett skratt, ett skratt som för första gången på länge lät glatt. Sirius såg upp mot sin vän med ett undrande ansikte.

"Vad är det?" frågade han och log förvirrat mot Lupin, som fnittrade bubblande.

"Ingenting egentligen. Jag bara undrar vad den stackars snöbollen har gjort dig?" svarade varulven, och såg mot Sirius händer, där små,små is-smulor sakta smälte bort, och rann ner längs hundpojkens handleder. Han följde Lupins blick, och började skratta sitt hesa skratt.

"Kul att det glädjer dig, jag bara funderade på ett speciellt litet regnmoln." svarade han kryptiskt, och kastade det som var kvar av snöbollen i huvudet på sin kompis, och fort gav igen. Snöbollarna yrde genom luften, och efter en stund överröstade deras skrik och skratt vindens ihärdiga tjut.


	5. Chapter 5

De slutade inte förens de var genomfrusna och blöta enda in på skinnet. Sirius ruskade på sitt våta hår, som den hunden han var, och små små vattendroppar flög åt alla håll och blandades med snön. Han skrattade, och såg på Lupin, som stod och hackade tänder av köld. Det var den kallaste dagen under deras sju år på Hogwarts, men det visste de inte då. Lupin brydde sig inte om kylan. Han kunde bara tänka på Sirius stålgrå ögon, hesa skratt, varma leende och det faktum att han gick med sin arm runt Lupin för att bli lite varm, även om det var helt onödigt. De fortsatte på vägen mot värmen och Hogsmead, och de mötte några andra elever som de hälsade kort på, men annars gick de i tystad, åter igen.  
"Vad tänker du på?" undrade Sirius, som hade lagt märke till sin väns tystnad.  
"Ehh.. Varm honungsöl.." fick han fram, medveten om hur påhittat det lät. "Vad tänker du på?" fortsatte han, och gick lite saktare.  
"Dig" svarade Sirius enkelt, som om det vore det självklaraste i världen. Som om det inte fanns någonting annat att tänka på.  
"Vad menar du?" frågade Lupin förvirrat, och stannade till på vägen, och vände sig mot Sirius.  
"Jag tänker på dig Remus John Lupin." sa han, och de gråa ögonen mötte de bruna, utan att blinka eller se bort. "Jag tänker alltid på dig." fortsatte han, med en så seriös röst att Lupin inte längre kände igen sin vän, som alltid talade med skratt och skämt. Nu stod det en allvarsam och frysande pojke framför honom. Inte det skrattande unga mannen han brukade vara.  
"Varför?" undrade Lupin, utan att verkligen vilja veta. Han var rädd att svaret inte var det han ville.


	6. Chapter 6

Med ett trollslag så var Sirius vanliga leende tillbaka, och han började gå igen. Lupin såg förbryllat på sin vän, men sa ingenting. Han viste inte vad han skulle säga, vad han skulle fråga för att få det svaret han ville, så han sa helt enkelt:  
"Vad menar du med det?" Hans röst darrade nästan, och han såg ner på sina slitna skor för att dölja sina rodnande kinder.  
"Du är ju min vän" svarade Sirius flyktig, i samma stund som de kom in i Hogsmeade.  
"Ska vi gå direkt och dricka honugnsöl? Jag håller på att tappa känseln i benen, och jag har hört att det kan vara bra att ha kvar den" fortsatte han, och drog sin mössa längre ner över det långa håret. Han var blöt, kall och snöig, men log i alla fall, till skillnad från sin vän, som mest såg förvirrad och väldigt, väldigt trött ut. Lupins läppar började bli blålila, och han darrade av köld.  
"Du håller ju på att frysa ihjäl, kom nu!" sa Sirius och drog med sig Lupin in på Tre Kvastar. Sirius letade reda på ett ledigt bord, samtidigt hans vän gick och beställde den varma, söta drickan. Varulven var djupt försjunken i sina tankar, och såg inte att han gick rakt in i Lily Evans, som stod och talade med en blond tjej med tårfyllda ögon. Han bad om ursäkt, och skyndade sig sedan iväg mot disken.

Det var många människor inne på puben, elever, lärare och Hogsmeadsinvånare hade sökt skydd från snön och vinden, och det tog en stund innan Sirius hittade ett bord. Tillslut fick han syn på ett, borskymt i ett mörkt hörn, med bara två stolar. Sirius klämde sig ner på en av den, och hängde av sig sin genomblöta rock. Han såg sig om i den varma lokalen, som var som vanligt fylld med glada gäster och värme. De små ljusen som brann på borden ökade trygghetsstämningen, och Sirius kände sig avslappnad och glad. Men när han såg Lupin dystra uppenbarelse försvann leendet på hans läppar, och han beslöt sig för att en gång för alla lista ut vad det var som fick honom att se så väldigt, väldigt ledsen och trött ut. Vad hade hänt med hans vän?

"Jag tänker inte gå härifrån förens du har berättat varför du är så ledsen hela tiden, jag är din kompis och jag lovar att du kan säga vad som helst till mig. Jag har inte sett dig le på riktigt på hur länge som helst, och jag vill gärna ha en förklaring. Har det hänt något? Har det med ditt lilla lurviga mån-problem?" sa Sirius snabbt, för att bli av med frågan, samtidigt som hans gråa ögon såg in i de bruna.


	7. Chapter 7

"Det är inget. Jag vill inte tala om det, på riktigt. Fråga inte, är du snäll. Jag är okej." svarade Lupin trött. Han vred sig nervöst i stolen, borstade bort några osynliga hårstrån från sina byxor, och såg bort mot dörren. Allt för att inte behöva möta sin väns ögon. Han drack lite ur sitt stop, och såg ner på sina händer. Men tystnade och stillheten blev för mycket, så tillslut såg han upp i Sirius besvikna ögon.

"Skärp dig nu, vi har känt varandra tillräckligt länge för att jag ska vet när det är något som är fel. Jag trodde vi var så pass bra vänner att vi kunde tala med varandra?" sa Sirius, och suckade djupt.

"Du skulle hata mig", viskade Lupin knappt hörbart. "Vi skulle inte kunna tala någonsin mer.", fortsatte han bitter och reste sig upp från stolen, och skyndade sig ut ur puben. Dörren slogs upp med en smäll, och det virvlade in massvis med snö och bitter kyla, och besökarna vände sig om och följde Lupins rygg med blicken.

Sirius reste sig upp, utan att kunna förstå vad tusan hans vän talade om, men beslutsam om att få reda på det. Han drog på sig sin blöta jacka, och plockade med Lupins. Sedan gick han ut för att leta reda på honom. När han väl kom ut insåg han att det inte skulle bli speciellt lätt, snön skymde sikten så passa mycket att det knappt gick att se två meter framför sig. Men han beslöt sig för att ta sig till det ända stället där han visste att Lupin fick vara ifred, Spökande Stugan. Och Sirius hade rätt, därinne satt Lupin, och bittra tårar rullade ner från hans kalla kinder. Han frös så att han skakade, men han ville inte gå tillbaka till slottet, och till Sirius. Han ville inte behöva förklara.


End file.
